


Promises

by N_Chamomile



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Chamomile/pseuds/N_Chamomile
Summary: You must read on to find out who Mc is with, let it be a surprise! It is about promises, friendships and love. It is about the sweetness and bitterness life and love gives us and it is all wrapped around a story.





	

Finally the both of us had enough time to spend it together. It was hard trying to find ways to not fall apart after we finally met. After the rfa party, I had more duties that I needed to fulfill. Jumin trusted me and that is why my workload piled up. But I never hated working, it was actually a lot of fun. Since I did get the choice of working at home or at an office, I decided I would do both - some days I would work at my apartment and some days (mostly when we had meetings) I would work at the office next to Jumin.

He was really excited that at some days we were so close, we got to eat lunch together and make plans, and it was really just a lot of fun. But how could it not be, if I spent all those moments with my best friend. And who wouldn’t consider someone like Jumin their best friend, he was caring, gentle and kind. Once you earned his trust and once he considered you a person worth of being their friend, he would do everything for you. That steady and loving gaze he gave to the people he loved was something worth much more than all the money he possessed and he had a lot of money.

 

Why couldn’t I and my boyfriend meet so often after our party? The easiest answer – life. I had work, which gave me a sense of control in my life and he, while he still had his own things to take care of and his work. So we often couldn’t see each other. At times, I would rush to his side so that we at least had an hour together or I would go to his place and sleep over and in the next morning I would go to work.

 

It was hard and painful at times, but I knew that after we both worked hard and tried to make it through our relationship would be much better.  
As I was overlooking some papers and thinking about all our hardships and how soon they would turn into lovely moments I smiled to myself in anticipation. Then suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and as I peeked behind me to see who it was, I saw my best friend and boss leaning over me from behind. Then he spoke up in his deep, baritone voice.

 

“Do those documents have so many mistakes, that you have to show us your beautiful smile or is there something else you are thinking of?" 

 

I felt my cheeks flush and I turned to him to berate him, I just… couldn’t because he wore a devious smirk on his face, which made me completely silent. His whole aura was oozing confidence, it would make anyone weak.

"Cat got your tongue?” As he said that he licked his lips and I felt how my whole body shivered. What is he doing? Why is he teasing me so? He never did that! He would tease me, because of my cat stamp of approval - which I had to sign documents (a fat cat that says OK! Was on it and I know that he secretly loved it!). But he never teased me in THAT kind of way, he knew of the relationship I was in. He was aware of it and I know that he is a gentleman.

 

As my thoughts were slowly turning my brain to mush, I heard him laugh.

“HAHAHAHAHA! F-orgive me! I am sorry, gosh! Hahahah if I knew that teasing you would make you do all those faces…then I would start to do it much sooner!"   
He was holding his belly and I saw how tears formed at the corner of his eyes so I pouted stood up and poked his chest.

 

"That was not nice MISTA TRUSTFUND KID!!!” He looked at me with a deadpan expression, I felt my cheeks flush and started to get nervous. We started at each other for a while and then we both started to laugh and decided it was best to just go and grab some lunch. While we walked to the Café I started to think about what a big impact Jumin has had in my life. We didn’t know each other for a long time, but all these moments are special to me. Jumin was to me one of the greatest things that could ever happen to me. He listened when I complained, he helped me if I was in any trouble. The trouble often being me forgetting that I have to take a break and rest, or else I would collapse. When I complained about my relationship he would often be there for me and help me, make me feel strong and try harder, so that I could grow as a person.

We sat in the Cafe where we ate our delicious lunch and I couldn’t help but notice how both of us would look at each other. I confess there is a certain kind of love between us, but I always thought our love was a deep friendship love. But after not seeing my boyfriend for so long and feeling so neglected and ignored. Because after trying so hard, for such a long time, always being the one that fights, takes time and does everything she can… I felt absolutely alone. Maybe that is why my heart is swaying. But I would never betray him.  
I stared at my plate for a while and then looked up at Jumin who wore an expression of worry. I smiled gently at him and laid my hand on his.

“Jumin, do you know that you are, truly, without a doubt my best friend?" 

Then for a moment I saw his eyes widen a bit and in the same moment he took in a deep breath, then he took my hand so that we were holding them together.

"I was starting to notice it, after you confide in me and I confide in you. It is not hard to talk with you about things that worry me, you have such a soothing aura about yourself. After all the times you helped me and made me smile, I can say that without a doubt you are immensely important to me.”

Then he squeezed my hand slightly and in return I squeezed his back. We both knew, that after this, I would spend less time in the office – since I received a raise, I would be able to work from home, earn more and have more time for him, the one I longed to hold for such a long time.

After our meal, we said our goodbyes and though he offered me a ride home, I refused. I was about to prepare something special for someone special in my life. First I went shopping for groceries, so that I would be able to make all his favorite dishes, I really wanted to make him happy. Just imagining his excited face and how surprised he would be. With a few bags in my hands I decided to walk home, I needed the fresh air and some time to just think. To think about me, about us and life in general. Times like this, the evening, when the sky is such a beautiful color are truly the best times. Isn’t it wonderful how we all have favorite times, where we automatically reminiscence to our past, where we feel a sort of nostalgia running through us. It might be a certain smell, a certain image or just a certain time of day, which makes us feel this strange yet comforting feeling.

And it was such a feeling that went through my body, as I walked. My mind was filled with images of you, of images of all the things we have gone through. Those silly texts, the small conversations we had on the phone – all while you not even knowing how I actually looked like. How you always remained kind and thoughtful, how you tried your hardest not to hurt me. But at times, if I must confess you did. But by doing so you helped me grow – you helped me stand up for myself, to make sure I was me and also you began to grow and turn into a greater version of yourself. I just had to smile at the thought of how you have grown! Not only emotionally, mentally but you are so much taller and like a man. But! I will never tell you that! Maybe your head would grow too?? Ah but now I am crossing the very bridge, you know the one that is over the river, the one where you can see the mountains and the whole city on evenings like these. Ah and on this very bridge you let all the grocery bags go; while ruining most of the things we bought, you turned around and your whole adorable face was red as a beet, you then went on one knee and you almost yelled out how you promise to protect me and cherish me forever and ever. Then the beet red you stood up, you stepped closer to me, your eyes at that time were so serious, I swallowed your sweet words in such a haste and need, I can still taste them. There you were nose to nose to me, your hands were gently placed on my face and with such care you leaned closer and kissed me.

It was electrifying, alone on that bridge while around us was the whole wide and beautiful world. But all I saw at that moment was myself reflected in your eyes. Your eyes were watery and your smile was so bright and big, I felt how tears were rolling down my cheek and how you tried wiping them. At that moment all I could tell you was, thank you, thank you for loving me. And in the next moment an old grandmother ruined our sweet moments by berating us for doing indecent things in public. Even if she scared us with waiving her handbag at us, all we could do was laugh.

Hm, would you remember all those moments? Would you remember that one time we had a picnic and you stepped into dog poo? And that one time, when we cooked together and you burned yourself and scared me to death! But honestly I love taking care of you, I love it when you envelop me from behind and kiss my neck. I love how you love me.

You may have forgotten our anniversary and you may not have a lot of time for me and sometimes you do ignore my calls. But I know you love me! You do play games often, but you are so happy when you do.

Then I was near my, I mean our apartment! Hm maybe I should pick some flowers and decorate the table? Maybe you will like that? As I tried to pick the flowers I noticed something strange, the lights were on?

Were you already at home? That means! You didn’t forget! That means we can both cook together. I ran upstairs flowers in one hand, bags in the other, I tripped a few times, but it was all worth it if I could see you.

I hastily opened the door and let the bags fall down by the entrance, I put the flowers down. Why … are there women shoes? Those are not mine?

Maybe…ah! Jaehee? Of course! She probably wanted to visit us after not seeing each other for such a long time.

But, where were you? I stepped through the hallway towards your room, where I heard weird noises, the door was half open so I pushed it further.

I saw. You with someone who is not me. Blonde on blonde, I see…You never forgot about her did you.

“Yoo-sung?” I try to speak out, but why do I sound so sad, am I crying? I hold my hand to my cheek and I feel how hot tears roll down my cheeks. Ah, but why are you afraid? Why are you scared or are you angry at me for ruining it all?

I hear your words, I hear your despair, but all I see you with her.

Then it all rings a bell, why it hurts even more.

“Today? On my birthday?” I exclaim in a tearful voice, which I can hardly recognize then I turn around and walk out the door.


End file.
